Kaleidoscope
by LuNarStar-ebi
Summary: Their relationship was like one. At first, it seemed jumbled; mixed up. But if you looked a little closer, and maybe turned your head a little, you'd see that somehow, together they made all the tiny pieces fit. 26 one-shots, A-Z. Assorted fluff, romance, humor, etc.
1. Apple, Accident

**Yo! Long time no see everyone! :D**

**Alright, so this story will be a collection of 26 short NaLu one-shots/drabbles from A-Z!**

**I'm looking forward to writing it!**

**This first one is humorous while some will be ranging from sad to funny to romantic.**

**BTW, just as a warning this chapter switches POVs slightly from 3rd person to Lucy. Just a warning.**

**Then, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She honestly wondered if her meeting him had just been an accident. A fluke.

I mean, it isn't everyday you meet a happy-go-lucky pyromaniac and his flying, talking blue cat.

Then get rescued by him, join his guild, and become best friends with him. Until you realize that you're slowly falling for him, him out of all people. The moronic, completely dense idiot who thought at first that "romance" was a type of foreign pasta. But you can't stop yourself from loving him anyway.

And now, more than ever, she wondered... was it just chance?

* * *

" Please?" I heard him whine.

" No."

" Pleease?"

" No!"

" Pretty please with double-decker-magical-chocolate-rainbow-colored-sparkly sprinkles on top?"

" NOO!" I growled.

" Aww, but-"

" FOR THE LAST TIME, WE ARE NOT BUYING MORE JUICY JUICE!" I snapped as I attempted to wrestle the shopping cart away from Natsu and towards the check-out counter.

He grabbed onto the cart as if it was his life source.

" But Luuuce!" He whined. "It's 40% sugar! I promise, I won't go hyper and burn your apartment down again!"

" THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID THE LAST 7 TIMES YOU MORON!" I screamed as I tried to pry his fingers away from the handle.

Looking around, I noticed that people were starting to look at us strangely. _Not again.._

" Stop causing a scene you idiot! This is why I can't be seen with you in public!" I hissed, crossing my arms and blowing my bangs out of my eyes.

" Now now honey, if that were true, you wouldn't be dating me!" He winked.

I death-glared at him.

" I promise, I won't embarass you in public for the next 20 minutes if you buy me some!"

He gave me the puppy-dog eyes.

" _NO Lucy._" I told myself. " _You will not fall for that again. You will not.. you will not.. no matter how cute it might be.."_

_" YOU WILL NOT-!"_

"...Apple or Grape?" I groaned, mentally slapping myself for giving in.

" Apple!" Natsu squealed happily and grabbed the package, him being the one dragging me to the checkout counter this time.

_The things I do for this idiot..._

"... Hey Luce?" Natsu asked, hugging the package tightly and glaring suspiciously at the poor cashier as if he was afraid he'd steal it from him.

" Hmm?" I sighed, giving the terrified woman a apologetic smile as we walked out the door and made our way back home.

Natsu grabbed my hand and leaned in, kissing me on the cheek.

" Luv you!" He grinned.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled and laced my fingers with his.

" Yeah, yeah. Love you too."

* * *

Even if it was just by chance... she didn't really mind.

She knew, without a doubt, that meeting him was the best accident that had ever happened to her.

* * *

_"There is no such thing as accident; it is fate misnamed." - Napoleon Bonaparte_

___" We are born believing. A man bears beliefs as a tree bears apples." - Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

**"A" for Apple, and Accident! I tried my hand at combining two drabble themes into one, because I couldn't decide which one I wanted to write more. Sorry if the slight POV switching was confusing.**

**Ehehe Natsu you idiot, getting a sugar rush off apple juice.**

**Which reminds me, I got this idea drinking Juicy Juice. Hey, you're never too old for Juicy Juice! -.-'**

**So I started watching D. Grayman last weekend. And honestly, I seriously think the Millennium Earl looks a lot like The Penguin from Batman with his "Lero'ing" umbrella. Lol. Is it just me? Who knows...**

**WHO SAW THE LATEST FAIRY TAIL EPISODE? AHHHH! I'm just dying to know what Lucy said to Natsu! **

**Fairy Tail's supposed to end this month.. I'm so sad! Well at least the manga will be continuing!**

**Okay, I'll stop babbling now.**

**Well anyway thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**- Ebi**


	2. Beautiful

**Hey guys! **

**Oh my fudgecake only two more days until the new episode! asdfghjkl;**

**Well thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed!**

**axlorg89: I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so! =) I love the Millenium Earl and Road too! You have no idea how much I crack up watching D. Grayman. Definitely going on my favorite anime list! :D Thanks so much for the support!**

**me ga mawaru: I know right?! New episode, come sooner! Ahh is that so? It's being suspended? To tell you the truth I've been hearing many different rumors:**

**1) Fairy Tail is going on a temporary break and will resume after a while**

**2) Fairy Tail's anime is ending but the manga is continuing**

**3) Fairy Tail's anime spot is being replaced by a different anime**

**I really hope its number 1! Anyway, thanks for reviewing! :)**

**sereneskydragonslayer: Thanks for the review! I'll try my best to make this as good as possible! :)**

**Onto the story! Kaleidoscope-B.**

**Ooh BTW, this drabble is Natsu/3rd Person POV. **

* * *

To him, she wasn't just pretty.

She was in a whole new league of her own.

He first wondered, "What was so special about her? Why was she different from everyone else?"

He didn't really know.

It certainly wasn't her clothes. There was nothing remarkable about them, really.

He even stole and tried on one of her dresses before! And hell, he sure didn't look as nice as she did in it.

It wasn't that she was the only pretty girl in the guild.

But she was the only one who caught his attention.

And he wanted to know why.

He was practically driving himself insane!

Sighing, he pushed open the doors to the guild, only to find himself face to face with her, her looking furious.

"Natsuuuuuu," She hissed. "Give me back my dress you creep!"

Well, sure he'd love to. If it wasn't a burnt scrap of silk. Hey it wasn't his fault the zipper got stuck!

And as she screamed in anger and proceeded to try and strangle him, he suddenly realized.

He knew what made her unlike the rest.

It wasn't just her warm, chocolate-colored eyes.

It was the way they'd light up as you talked to her, making you be content just to gaze in them forever.

It wasn't just her pretty pink lips.

It was the way they'd stretch upwards, stretching into a smile, a smile so wonderful that you'd promise yourself you'd do anything just to keep her smiling forever.

And as she chased him around the guild, warm chocolate-colored eyes glaring daggers and pretty pink lips spouting death threats, laughing wildly, he knew that she had never looked more beautiful.

_"Sometimes people are beautiful. Not in looks. Not in what they say. Just in what they are." - Markus Zusak_

* * *

**Natsu, you're such a hopeless romantic :D**

**How'd you guys like Natsu's/3rd Person POV? Should I do it more often?**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Please review!**

**- Ebi**


	3. Carefree

**Hey guys! How's it going? **

**So we're on the letter "C". **

** axlorg89: Aww thanks so much! Phew, thank goodness FT's not ending... not to see if I can survive this long break -.-' ****I think RoadxAllen's very cute too XD **Have you seen the entire anime so far? I just finished it, and now I'm wondering whether I should start reading the manga... And I totally get what you mean. D Gray-man is awesome, but I also really love Fairy Tail =) 

**sereneskydragonslayer: Lol too true! No old ladies to insult Lucy this time! :D**

**Tehninja11: I'm glad, thanks for telling me! **

**XxSummerIcexX: Hey thanks for everything M! =)**

* * *

She had only known the guy for literally a day, and already she knew he was the most carefree person she had ever met.

Panting, she risked sneaking a glance over her shoulder.

" Hey you two stop!" Came the shouts of the military soldiers pursuing them.

Gulping, she looked at the pink-haired teenager running beside her with his talking blue cat flying above them.

_Oh why did I ever get involved with him?!_

She could hear the footsteps of the soldiers coming closer.

_Should I just stop? Maybe if we apologize then-_

" Hey Luce!"

" Why are you slowing down? Come on!" Natsu offered her his hand, grinning like a maniac.

Her eyes widened a fraction.

Then she hesitantly took his hand while offering a small smile of her own, and screamed when he pulled her along even faster than before, the two of them sprinting away until the sounds of the military were just faint echoes.

It wasn't until afterwards when they were walking side-by-side, talking, that she noticed he was still holding her hand.

And something about his smile as he happily chattered away about how she'd love the guild... and how she'd fit right in cause she was weird after all.. ( that one earned him a slap)... made her think.. maybe.. just maybe... being carefree wasn't all that bad.

_"Life is not about waiting for the storm to pass, its about learning to dance in the rain." - Anonymous_

* * *

**Aww short NaLu fluff :3**

**If you didn't get it already, this chapter is when Lucy meets Natsu in Hargeon and they are running away from the military XD**

**Hey if you guys have any ideas for future chapters, feel free to share them! Like, next chapter is the letter "D", so if you know any words that might be good, I'd love to hear them!**

**Thanks for reading!**

** Please review!  
**

**- Ebi**


	4. Damage, Dragons

**Hi guys! **

**So thanks so much to everyone who sent me their ideas for this chapter! You guys gave me such awesome ones I didn't know which ones to pick :D**

**But I did have to pick and so this chapter's theme is "Damage" with a bonus theme, "Dragons"!**

** sereneskydragonslayer: Ahahaha it truly does ^^**

** XxSummerIcexX: Thanks! Well talk to you later k? =)**

**ILoveAnimeGuys: Thank you for sending in your ideas! I loved them both :D**

**TivaNaluKick4evs: Aww thanks :) Wow all your ideas were great! I laughed so hard, I can just picture Natsu as a little devil hehehe **

**cocobean4ever: Alright, that sounded like such an awesome idea, I just had to make it a bonus one-shot! Thanks so much for the idea! Sorry if I don't write it the way you imagined exactly, but I hope you like it!**

**GoldenRoseTanya: Thank you for taking the time to review! It really means a lot :) **

**axlorg89: I know right?! I can't believe they ended the anime right there! So I started reading the manga, and you're right its really amazing! :) My pairings huh? Hmm, I'm not that sure but you know I'd probably have to say AllenxRoad and AllenxLenalee ( I've read a couple good ones)?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the awesomeness known as Fairy Tail. That'd of course be our old buddy Mashima.**

**Then, Kaleidoscope "D"! Lucy POV. **

* * *

Turning the key to my apartment, I swung the door open.

I stepped inside, my eyes scanning the room.

___Strange, its unusually_ quiet..

I walked into the kitchen, my eyes widening in horror.

I stared at my scorched counter-top, the burnt table, and the soot-covered walls.

"Natsuuu," I hissed, my eyes glaring daggers at said dragonslayer, whose back was turned towards me.

He jumped, startled, and hastily turned around, blocking something from my view.

" Oh h-hey Luce, how's it going?" He said nervously.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

" Explain this."

" Uhh well," He babbled still shielding whatever was behind him from me. " I was, um, you know-"

" What's that?" I interrupted, raising my eyebrows.

" What's what?" He asked innocently.

I sighed. " Whats that thing you're hiding behind you?"

Sheepishly, Natsu slowly moved to side, and I found myself staring at a lopsided badly-burnt cake.

" Uh well, I remembered that today was your birthday," Natsu blurted quickly, noticing my expression. "And I was thought maybe I could make something for you..."

He whimpered as I stepped towards a drawer and pulled out a knife.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to damage your kitchen, I'll pay for it just please don't hurt me-"

Natsu stopped as I put down the knife grabbed him in a hug.

" Thanks Natsu." I smiled, my eyes softening.

" No problem!" He grinned, a slight blush on his face.

I let him go and picked up the knife.

" Well this cake's not gonna eat itself!"

I handed him a slice and I cut my own and we both sat down at the table, eating around the burnt parts of the cake.

"... Hey Natsu?" I said after a few moments of silence.

" Ya Luce?" He said, his mouth stuffed with cake.

" You know today's not actually my birthday right?"

_" Instead of asking 'How much damage will the work in question bring about?' , why not ask 'How much good?' or "How much joy?'" - Henry Miller_

* * *

**~BONUS THEME!~ ****( I gotta say, I really like this idea :D)**

I walked down the aisle, with Natsu at my side pushing our loaded shopping cart.

" Alright," I said, looking down at our list. " We've got the crib, clothes, all that's left now is-"

" TOYS!" Natsu yelled happily, running with the cart towards the toy section, leaving me walking after him.

Sighing, I smiled as I looked down at my stomach.

" You've got a really crazy daddy..."

I found Natsu near the stuffed animals, carefully scrutinize each one.

" Hmm which one do you think would be good, Luce?" He asked.

Looking at the shelf filled with many different animals in different colors, I shrugged.

" Hmm let's see..."

I continued to stroll down the long aisle as I left Natsu staring at a sparkly rainbow hippo.

_Okay, we are so not getting that._

Near the last shelf, I spotted something on the middle row.

I reached up and grabbed it, smiling as I looked at it.

" Hey Natsu," I called. " I think I found something!"

" What?" he asked, as he came around the corner.

I held up the stuffed animal towards him.

It was a cute, plush red dragon with gold and red wings.

" How about this? You like dragons right?"

" Okay!"

" Well that settles it then," I decided.

We paid, and walked out the door, Natsu carrying the crib while I held the clothes and the toy dragon.

" Hey Natsu," I asked, looking over at him. " Do you think we should have gotten another toy besides the dragon?"

" You mean the sparkly rainbow hippo?"

" Not the sparkly rainbow hippo! I mean, we only bought one toy..."

He shrugged. " Nah, everyone at the guild will probably give us like a bunch of toys, I think this is enough."

" Hmm you're probably right."

" That reminds me Luce, why'd you choose a dragon anyway?"

" I don't know, they are your favorite animal right?"

" Ya..." He said, looking up at the sky.

I glanced at him, and ruffled his spiky pink hair.

" I know you still miss Igneel," I said quietly. " And I'm here for you. We're here for you." I added.

Natsu smiled warmly at me, and kissed my cheek.

" Thanks Luce. I really wish you could meet him, he would love you. Just as much as I do."

I smiled back at him, and I looked up at the fading sky just as he did.

"Igneel?" I thought. "I hope you're seeing what a wonderful person Natsu has become, and that you're proud."

"And I promise, until the day you can see him again and all of us, I'll take good care of him."

_"No, I would not want to live in a world without dragons, as I would not want to live in a world without magic, __for that is a world without mystery, and that is a world without faith." __~ R.A. Salvatore_

* * *

**Hmm I couldn't find a lot of good dragon quotes... Oh well. **

**Anyway, it seems that the bonus was longer than the actually theme lol. Oh well! I liked it! Thanks again ****cocobean4ever!**

******Thank you for reading!**

******Please review!**

******- Ebi**


	5. Energy

**Hi everyone!**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! **

**Right now where I live it's been raining almost everyday so far and its looks so gloomy outside.. Anyway, I hope the weather's nice wherever you guys are! **

** Metalicana (Guest): Thanks for always helping M! Lemme know if you want any help with anything k?**

**cocobean4ever: Ahaha no problem! I should be the one thanking you, for giving me such a wonderful idea! Thanks! I had so much fun writing it :) **

**GoldenRoseTanya: Thanks! :)**

**absolutefiction: That's very nice of you to say, thank you! ^^**

**TivaNaluKick4evs: Oh I can just see chibi Natsu with devil horns, dragon wings, and a little tail! At the moment, I can imagine him yelling in my ear to update faster lol XD **

**sereneskydragonslayer: Hehe thanks. I didn't want the poor child to grow up with the sparkly rainbow hippo lol XD **

**axlorg89: When in doubt.. go google it XD I do get my quotes from Google. I go around, hunting for good quotes hehe. Yup D was for Damage and Dragons. Ahh I forgot to mention KandaxAlma! I love that pairing too! :D**

**Alright so we're on "E"! Lucy POV.**

* * *

Honestly, she thought he had way too much energy.

If everyone else was like a breeze, he was like a tornado, whirling from place to place and always leaving destruction in its path.

And of course, said tornado would always have to drag her along with him for the ride.

As they sat at the station, waiting for the midnight train to arrive, she glared at him as he whistled cheerfully.

She yawned and rested her face in her palms.

" Natsu, remind me, why are we going on a mission at midnight?"

" Because," He stated happily. " It takes a while to get to the place where we're meeting this guy and apparently he gets ticked off if you're even a second late."

" Aye!" Happy added sleepily from his spot on the bench.

Just then, the train whistle blew loudly, piercing the silence.

Natsu sweatdropped and attempted to run away as she dragged him by his scarf, sighing.

" Noo I don't wanna get onnnnnnnn!"

When they finally boarded the train after a lot of threatening, they all sat down, them being the only passengers in the entire car.

Natsu curled up on the seat next to her, moaning as Happy passed out on the opposite seat.

" You know it hasn't even started moving yet." she said to his slightly-green face.

" I can already feel it." He mumbled.

She just rolled her eyes and stared out the pitch-black window.

The train began to move and Natsu groaned.

" Hey Natsu."

" Ughfmn..?"

" Why couldn't you and Happy just go?"

He glanced at her, and grinned weakly.

" What are you talking about Luce? We're partners! I'll never leave you behind."

Her eyes widened, but then they softened and she smiled back at him.

".. Right."

And as she stroked his spiky pink hair as he snored away, head laying on her lap, she decided.

He did have way too much energy. And you couldn't help but love him for it.

_" Love is like energy. It can never be created nor destroyed.. it is just always there." - Ian Philpot_

* * *

**Alright so next one will be the letter "F". Just like for "D", if you guys have any ideas, I'd love to hear them! And if anyone has a request for a bonus chapter, feel free to share them too! I'll try my best! :)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**- Ebi**


	6. Food

**Yo guys! How's it been? **

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! **

**cocobean4ever: Aww thanks! I'll keep trying my best :) And thanks for suggesting ideas as well!**

**ILoveAnimeGuys: Great, thanks for the help! =)**

** sereneskydragonslayer: Haha thank you! ^^**

** XxSummerIcexX: Ahaha she was soo creepy and so hilarious at the same time! LOL! :D**

**We are now on the letter "F" everyone. Lucy POV.**

* * *

" Oh look! They have cotton candy!"

I groaned as Natsu dashed towards the colorful stall excitedly.

He came back a few moments later holding an enormous bag of cotton candy, adding it to dozens of other random snacks he was carrying.

I stared at his back in horror as we continued to stroll down the streets.

_Does he have a black hole for a stomach?! _

I mean, sure, he was the reason my fridge was always empty and all, but this was just getting out of hand.

I sighed inwardly.

_Why did I suggest going to the carnival today? I should have just kept my mouth shut..._

My eye twitched as Natsu stumbled backwards into me from juggling around so much food.

" That is it!" I glared. " Find a place to sit so you can finish all this food and we can keep moving!"

" Ok, ok." He pointed to a bench a couple meters away. " Let's sit there."

I sat down as Natsu dropped all his food on the ground and plopped down on the bench next to me.

He grabbed a pudding cup from the pile.

Noticing my stare, he shrugged.

" What? A guy's gotta eat his pudding!"

I just rolled my eyes as he inhaled all his snacks rapidly.

" Ready to go?" I asked, standing up once he had finished.

Natsu stuck a lollipop in his mouth and threw all his food wrappers away.

" Yup! Let's go play some more games! Hey, I wonder if they sell popcorn here.."

I face-palmed.

" Is food all you ever think about?!"

He swirled his lollipop thoughtfully.

" Hmm, on the list of things I think about the most, I'd say it's a pretty close second, right before fighting Gray.."

I arched my eyebrows in surprise.

" Second?" I said, disbelievingly. " There's something you think about more than food?"

" That's right."

" Well, what it is it?" I demanded, wondering what in the world he thought of more than feeding his stomach, something he loved doing.

" That's obvious weirdo," He grinned. " You!"

_All you need is love. But a little chocolate now and then doesn't hurt." - Charles M. Schulz_

* * *

**Hee I kind of like this one :) **

**Lol sorry once I saw this quote, I couldn't resist :D**

**OK SO IMPORTANT QUESTION! **

**I've been meaning to ask you guys something. So recently I've had a bunch of one-shot ideas and ideas for multi-chapter stories as well. And I really want to write them..**

**So here's my question. I'm definitely not going to abandon this story (I strongly believe that once you start a story, you should finish it) but should I have more than one story and update regularly, or should I finish this one before I start another? I'd love to hear your opinions! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**- Ebi**


	7. Gentleman

**Sup guys?**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR ADVICE! :)**

**I've decided that I will start another story soon, just because I think I can manage two, and the idea I have would be really fun to write ^^**

**So keep an eye out for it!**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed!**

**Yuni-sama: I'm so so sorry! I forgot to reply to your review just like I do to everyone else's last chapter! The thing is, I had already written the beginning where I reply to everyone before I received your review so I forgot to add to it. Sorry! Thank you for reviewing =)**

**XxSummerIcexX: Thanks for the advice :) Btw I don't really think the math portion was that hard, right? Thanks!**

**absolutefiction: Oh I know! I just hate it so much when that happens! Like I'll be typing the next chapter or something and then right as I'm about to save it logs me out and I have to retype everything! Lol, anyway thank you so much for your awesome advice! I feel as if I can take it on, so I'll try my best! :D**

**GoldenRoseTanya: Hehe thank you for your review! **

**sereneskydragonslayer: Alright, thanks so much for the advice! I'll go for it! :)**

**axlorg89 (Guest): I''ll take your word for it! Well I'd say i'm pretty busy, but not so busy that I never have time to update. I always try to update weekly and so far I don't think I've failed.. so I'll try my best! Thank you! =)**

**Okay so! We are on the letter "G" guys! Lucy POV.**

* * *

The door to my apartment swung open and I stepped in, dropping my keys on the counter.

" Ahh, I'm so hungry.." I sighed, stepping into the kitchen.

Looking in the refrigerator, I groaned. " But there's nothing to eat! Stupid Natsu, you pink-haired pig.."

" Well, I guess its instant noodles again today.." I stated glumly to myself.

Suddenly, I heard my doorbell ring.

I walked to the door, unlocking it and opening it.

" Yes- Natsu?!"

" Hiya Luce," He grinned, scratching the back of his neck.

I just stared, too shocked to make a response.

He stood there in my doorway, wearing a black tux and red tie, his ever-present scarf wrapped snugly around his neck. In one hand he held a rose.

" This is for you!" He blurted, shoving it in my face.

" Umm, thanks?" I took it hesitantly, still dumbfounded.

THE Natsu Dragneel, actually using the door? Not to mention wearing a tux?

Natsu's voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

" So Luce, I was uh, wondering.." He blushed slightly, shocking me even more. " D-Do you wanna go get something to eat?"

"... Ok?"

* * *

I stared, my mouth agape as Natsu pulled out a chair for me.

_Is he for real?_

I sat down, more than a little freaked out, as Natsu took his own seat across the table.

Glancing around, I took in the elegant, beautiful decor of the restaurant Natsu had brought me to, as he gave the waiter our orders.

Just as I was about to open my mouth and ask Natsu if he had received any brain damage while fighting with Gray, the waiter appeared in front of us with two plates.

" Enjoy." He smiled and disappeared back into the kitchen.

I lifted my fork to my mouth, tasting all the mingling flavors.

" This is really good Nats-" I looked up, seeing Natsu fully concentrating on trying to push the food onto his fork with his fingers.

Okay, this can't get any more creepy. Seriously.

20 minutes later, I was officially proven wrong when Natsu insisted that he pay the bill himself.

At this point, if an asteroid suddenly crashed through the window, I doubt I would be surprised.

* * *

I sat on a nearby park bench after Natsu rushed off, saying something about buying some ice cream.

_What the heck is wrong with him today? It's like its someone switched brains with him or something..._

Natsu appeared in front of me again, holding two ice cream cones.

He handed one to me, taking his own and plopping down next to me on the bench.

I raised my eyebrows, seeing the flavor of his cone.

" Vanilla?" I said, incredulous, as I licked my own chocolate cone. " I thought you loved chocolate!"

" I do!" He grinned. " But there was only one chocolate left."

" So?"

He shrugged.

" Chocolate's your favorite too."

I choked on my cone, coughing.

" Luce? Are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

" Hold on I'll go get some water-" He stopped as I grabbed his scarf and pulled him back down on the bench.

" I'm fine," I croaked.

Taking a deep breath, I stared at him.

" What the heck is going on?!" I demanded.

" What do you mean?"

" Why are you acting like such a gentleman?! Wearing that, pulling out my chair, paying the bill, giving me the chocolate cone," I rambled.

He looked confused for a sec, before grinning.

" Oh that? Mira said that guys have to act all gentlymeny to girls if they want them to let them sleep with them! So can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

_" A gentleman is simply a patient wolf." - Lana Turner_

* * *

**I'm sorry, that was the best gentleman quote I could find that actually sort of made sense after stalking Google for like 40 minutes. Sorry.**

**LOL Natsu being all gentleman-like would be so cute, although kinda freaky xD**

**Anyway, so I'll probably post a one-shot or something and possibly my new story pretty soon. Definitely before this month ends. Just a heads-up!  
**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Please review!**

**- Ebi**


	8. Hero

**Hiyo! **

**I'm sorry this update is a couple days late.. But I was trying to finish up one of my one-shots and finally posted it. So yeah! One down!**

**I just want to take this time to thank all of you. The people who read my stories, who review, favorite, and follow, all you guys! Thank you so much for your support :) **

** jwagner778: Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you read my stories and like them! :) To answer your questions, Millenium Earl is a character from an anime called D. Gray-man. I just finished it recently and it is really good. Komurin is this pyscho, spastic robot that another character builds in D. Gray-man (its mostly comic relief) and its really funny when he goes around causing destruction xD And finally, SAO is short for Sword Art Online, another amazing anime. Hope that helped! Once again, thank you for all your support! **

**Sinares: Thank you! It makes me happy that you enjoyed reading this story :D Thanks!**

**XxSummerIcexX: Ahh I KNOW! Small mistakes :'( Thanks!**

**GoldenRoseTanya**:** Yup, I think we can all guess what Mira really had in mind ;D Hehe well thank you for reviewing!**

**me ga mawaru: I know right? I'd be laughing so hard if I was poor Lucy! Thanks for the review! **

**sereneskydragonslayer: Hehe you know sometimes I wonder if Natsu just acts stupid sometimes on purpose.. LOL! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Okay so letter "H".. **

** Lucy POV.**

* * *

He was definitely an idiot, she'd give you that.

So then, why was it that he'd always pull through for her when she needed it?

Like when they had first met. She had almost thought she was a goner when that creep Bora and his thugs tricked her into coming aboard their ship. But he had come in with a grin on his face like bursting through the ceiling was an everyday thing, no big deal. She had only known him for a matter of hours. But she already knew the moment he had appeared she had nothing to worry about.

Or when she jumped from the Phantom Lord's sky prison. She thought she heard his voice, but to be honest she wasn't completely sure. But she jumped anyway. She decided to believe in him. And he had caught her.

It's almost like he was.. a hero.

But that couldn't be it right?

In the fairy tales her mother used to read her as a child, the hero would be a prince, someone dashing, whose weapon was a sword, and who was always riding a noble steed.

And what was he?

A pink-haired pyromaniac with fire dragon-slayer magic whose "steed" was a flying, talking blue cat.

But... she didn't think that was really important.

After all..

He was brave, and definitely strong. She wasn't saying that he never got hurt. He'd have the bandages to prove it. But he'd keep fighting no matter what.

He cared about his friends and would do anything for them. Even if it meant putting himself at risk instead.

He always would be there for you when you needed him. Always.

And that, in her eyes, made him a hero.

_"A hero is not one that never falls. He is the one that gets up, again and again, never losing sight of his dreams." - Anonymous_

* * *

**Finished! **

**Anyways, thank you for reading! **

**Please review!**

**- Ebi**


	9. Irregular

**'Sup guys? **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed! **

**Arrow of Artemis: Aww thank you :) Haha I liked that theme too, Natsu as a gentleman is so weird, and yet so cute in a way! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Meta (Guest): You know, I don't think they hate us, they just like to give us tests -.- Anyway thanks! See ya later!**

**axlorg89: Thanks! :)**

**GoldenRoseTanya: Hehe thanks for the review =)**

**sereneskydragonslayer: Ah I know. Natsu may be an idiot, but we all admire and look up to him as a hero :) Lucy is one lucky girl! Thanks for reviewing!**

**rebelserenade: Thank you! Yes, DGM is a great anime :) And I just love NaLu ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail. That'd be the genius named Hiro Mashima. Even though he won't get Natsu and Lucy together. **

**Kaleidoscope "I". Lucy POV.**

* * *

It was the first thing she noticed about him.

That irregularly pink hair.

She learned later when she commented on it and he protested, that no it wasn't pink, it was SALMON. There was a difference!

But wasn't salmon just another shade of the color? Well whatever helped his ego.

Anyway, she had never seen anyone with that hair color before.

Though, that wasn't a bad thing.

It just made her even more interested in him, the strange guy who had rescued her and brought her to the guild she had always dreamed about joining.

Fairy Tail was crazier than she expected, she noted as she looked around the room and saw flying tables, glass bottles, and for some reason a guy's pants?

But she had a feeling she'd get along well with them all, him especially.

" Sorry to keep you waiting!" A voice suddenly broke her thoughts.

She turned and saw Mira smiling with a stamp in her hand.

" Where do you want your guild stamp?"

She held up her right hand. " Is here okay?"

" Sure! And what color?"

Scanning the room, once again he caught her eye. She laughed quietly to herself as she saw him face-plant on the floor with a crash as 20 more people jumped on top of him, all of them fighting loudly.

" You know what?" She grinned. " I think I'll have pink."

_" Life is not a set campaign, but an irregular work." - Walter Bagehot_

* * *

**I was wondering what I should do for this one, and for some reason I was thinking about Natsu's hair. Then I thought about Lucy's guild stamp and how it was pink, and it just turned into this lol. **

**Have any of you heard or watched an anime called Steins; Gate? I just started it like yesterday, and now I'm addicted to it xD **

**KIND OF IMPORTANT MESSAGE! Well not that important, but still kind of. **

**From now on, I'm going to start doing this trivia like thing at the end of each chapter. I'll ask you all a Fairy Tail trivia question, and whoever gets it right wins! I mean, you don't really win anything.. lol. But its just for fun! **

**Sometimes I'll give you hint, sometimes I won't. It depends on how hard the question is. So you can use the internet if you really want.. but this is just for fun like I said, and it'd be cool to try and test yourself to see how much you really remember :) **

**SO TODAY'S TRIVIA QUESTION!**

**" What is the name of the woman who is obsessed with building an artificial dragon, and tries to use Natsu's Magic Power to power an artificial dragon called the 'Dragonoid'?" **

**Hint- She's also obsessed with that health-food on a stick she invented called Metamo. **

**Okay, good luck you guys! ^^**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**- Ebi**


	10. Juggle

**Hii! **

**Congrats to sereneskydragonslayer, Tehninja11, axlorg89, Arrow of Artemis, TivaNaluKick4evs, ILoveAnimeGuys, a cookie for Nashi, and DemonHeart42 for getting the trivia question right! **

**The answer is: Daphne :)**

**Lol, whenever I hear the name Daphne, I'm always reminded of that girl from Scooby-doo. Heh heh heh. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed!**

**DemonHeart42: Nice job! You got it! :) And thank you so much! I'll keep trying my best! **

**XxSummerIcexX: Her name's Daphne ;D And yay, we're not taking the district one! Just one left! Anyway thanks! And yup, rewrites great! **

**a cookie for Nashi: You got it! And I know, me too! I was all like " Gray?! What the heck?" Hehe thanks for reviewing! ^^**

**ILoveAnimeGuys: Nice! That's it =) Thanks for reviewing!**

**TivaNaluKick4evs: Yup, you spelled it right :) Nice job! Thanks for the review!**

**Arrow of Artemis: Hehe I like the NaLu option more too :) And great, you got the answer! :D Thanks so much!**

**axlorg89: That's it! Nice! And thank you so much :)**

**Tehninja11: Good job! =)**

**rebelserenade: Hehe thats ok! Thanks for reviewing! And oh my gosh, Steins; Gate is AMAZING. It's confusing at first, but if you keep watching, it'll make total sense later :D**

**sereneskydragonslayer: Steins; Gate is MIND-BLOWING, its so good. I just finished it a few days ago :) The whole series just ends on a perfect note! And nice, you got the answer! Thanks for reviewing!**

**jwagner778: Hahaha I know! She's soo.. creepy.. Lol thanks for reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own FT. And sadly, I can't juggle. Literally that is. xD**

**Ok! Kaleidoscope-"J"! Lucy POV.**

* * *

Sometimes, she wondered how she could possibly manage everything in her life.

Taking care of the twins, the guild, and finishing her novel... everything just seemed to pile up.

It's like she was trying to juggle way more than she could, fumbling and tripping while hoping that nothing would fall.

But then...

When she really thought about it, she wanted to slap herself for complaining.

Because she'd never give up any of them.

She loved her two adorable little kids.

The guild was like family to her, her precious, precious friends.

Writing was one of her passions; it was something she wanted to do.

And when it came down to it all, it's not like she was doing it all alone.

She had him by her side.

He, her husband, was probably the most idiotic and annoying man on the planet.

But she knew more than anything that he would always be there for her.

And as long as he was there, she'd be ready to juggle anything that life threw at her.

_" Being strong means juggling sacrifices while still pushing for progress." - Anonymous_

* * *

**So I had no idea where I was going with this one. Lol. **

**I was thinking, but I wanted to be unique and not use "jealous". **

**Then I thought, "juggle"! :) **

**For those of you who have read my one-shot Inconveniences, because so many people asked me for a sequel, I decided that I will write one for Erza and one for Levy. I'm working on it, so please be patient and bear with me! Oh and tell me which one I should write first okay? **

**ALRIGHT! **

**Today's trivia question: **

**Who was the guy who wanted to play the Lullaby flute at Clover Station to zap the masters souls?**

**Okay, too easy? Too hard? Normal? Let me know what you all think so I can make them easier, harder, or keep them like this depending on your answers! **

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Please review!**

**- Ebi**


	11. Kiss

**Hey you guys! How are you all? :)**

**About last time's trivia question, I'm sorry I should have been more specific. The answer I was looking for was "Erigor", but I realize that I was too vague, so this time I'll accept "Kageyama" as well. **

**Sorry! I'll try to make them more clear ^^**

**TivaNaluKick4evs: You know, when I was looking for words that started with J, "jiggle" was one of them.. Hahaha! :) Nice you got it, its Erigor! Thanks for reviewing!**

**XxSummerIcexX: Sooo close! Eisenwald was the guild name I believe :) The answer's Erigor. And I guess we should just get the final over with and done =) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Fourth Void: Yup, good job! :) And thank you so much!**

** ILoveAnimeGuys: You got it! Thanks for reviewing! =)**

**zadabug98: Aww thank you! :) And yup, I'll take Kageyama!**

**DemonHeart42: Great, you got both options! ^^ Thanks for the review!**

**Mimichan55: xD I guess I was thinking something along the lines of " Lucy has all lot of things going on in her life. But with Natsu there, she'll find a way to juggle it all". Anway, sorry if it was confusing :) And yup, its Erigor! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Tehninja11: Correct! ^^ Thanks for reviewing!**

**sereneskydragonslayer: Nice job, you got it right! :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**rebelserenade: Haha thanks! And I know, Natsu would be a great father :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Anyway, Kaleidoscope "K"! Lucy POV.**

* * *

She stormed into the apartment, ignoring his voice calling after her.

" Luuuucy!" He whined.

She continued to ignore him.

" Luce!"

She set her keys down on the counter.

" Lu-Luu!"

Plopping down on the couch, she crossed her arms and out of the corner of her eye, she saw him sit down next to her.

" Luce-goose!"

Her eye twitched.

" Lucyyy-"

" WHAT?!" She glared at him.

" Don't be mad!" He pouted.

" Mad? I'm not mad. Because after you go and burn down the very village we're supposed to save, make us have to rebuild everything, and lose all our mission money, WHY WOULD ANYONE BE MAD?!"

" I said I was sorry!"

" You know what?" She sighed, closing her eyes. " Forget it."

Silence.

" Lucy," He began.

" Natsu, I said let it go! Why don't you just g-"

Suddenly, she felt a pair of warm lips on hers.

Pulling away, Natsu looked at her, sincerity in his eyes.

" I'm really sorry Luce."

She glared at him again, but this time her eyes held no anger.

" That's not fair, you idiot."

Because as soon as he had kissed her, she had instantly forgotten why she was mad in the first place.

_" A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous." - Ingrid Bergman_

* * *

**Aww NaLu fluff :) **

**This chapter was kinda short huh.. **

**Anyway!**

**Today's trivia question: **

**" True or False... Laxus is a real dragon slayer." **

**Pretty easy right? **

**Good luck! :)**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Please review!**

**- Ebi**


	12. Liar

**Hi you guys! :) **

**The answer to last time's question: Well, I was looking for "False" (He's second generation, technically not a 'real' dragonslayer), but reading some of the reviews, I'm going to take "True and False" as well because like some of you said, being second generation still counts as being a dragonslayer. But the correct answer is "False" :)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! **

**XxSummerIcexX: Ahh, its finally over in two days! :) And that sucks you can't read them.. But I guess you could always read them when you get back? Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**TivaNaluKick4evs: Correct! And I'm glad you like them ^^ Thanks so much!**

**cocobean4ever: Oh no problem at all! I'm glad you liked the chapter! :) And you got the answer! Thanks for reviewing!**

**zadabug98: Very insightful :) I believe the answer is false, good job =) Thanks for the review!**

**ILoveAnimeGuys: You got it! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**GoldenRoseTanya: Bingo! And thank you! =)**

**sereneskydragonslayer: Nice job! ;) Thanks for the review!**

**Tehninja11: I'll take that :) Thank you for reviewing!**

**Arrow of Artemis (Guest): Aww thank you! ^^ Yes, it's false! And your amazing review made me smile so much :) Thanks so much! **

**Guest: Good job! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Chubster9021: Great answer! =) I believe its technically false though.. Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**Ok! Kaleidoscope "L"! Natsu POV. (Wow, I haven't done Natsu's POV in a long time). **

* * *

He winced as he stared at the burn mark on the wall.

Boy, was Lucy going to be mad.

The little girl looked up at him, brown eyes glistening with unshed tears.

" I'm s-sorry Daddy," She sniffled. " I was trying to do the fire like you showed me a-and I guess I lost control..."

He knelt down to her eye-level, ruffling her pink hair.

" It's okay Nashi! You're amazing, summoning fire on your very first try!" He beamed proudly.

" Really?" She said, wiping her eyes.

" Yup!" He grinned.

The little girl smiled happily, then frowned. " But what are we gonna tell Mommy?"

He scratched the back of his neck, sheepish. " Uhmm well..."

Suddenly, they heard the door unlocking, and both their faces paled.

" Uh-oh! Mommy's home!" She whispered.

" Don't worry!" He whispered back, giving her what he hoped looked like a reassuring grin.

" Nashi? Natsu?"

Lucy walked into the living room, a smile on her face as she saw them.

" What are you guys looking at-" her voice broke off and she froze, staring at the mark as he had done when he had first seen it.

" Uhh, Luce?"

She didn't respond.

" Listen, it was all my fault!" He blurted, causing Nashi to look at him with wide eyes and Lucy to turn towards him, arms crossed.

He grimaced inwardly. He hated lying to Lucy, but he couldn't let Nashi take the blame. After all, it was partially his fault for not keeping his eye on her.

" Your fault?" Lucy questioned, breaking his thoughts.

" Y-yeah!" He took a couple steps backwards, a little scared of what she might do.

" And how did you manage to do this?" She gestured towards the burn mark.

Natsu sweat-dropped.

" Um I was practicing my magic, tripped, and slammed into the wall?" He said lamely.

At this, Nashi spoke up, almost crying again.

" No! Mommy its not-"

She was interrupted by Lucy's laughter.

" Hahaha! That's a good one! Slammed into the wall? Haha!"

Lucy smiled, picking up Nashi and walking out of the room, leaving a gaping Natsu behind.

Her voice echoed through the hall.

" You know something honey? Your daddy always was a horrible liar."

_" The best lies are at least partially true." - Laurell K. Hamilton_

* * *

**Family fluff :') **

**Anyway, today's trivia question! **

**" Who is Fairy Tail's second master?" **

**A) Mavis**

**B) Purehito**

**C) ****Makarov**

**D) Macao**

**Alright! Good luck! :) **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please review!**

**- Ebi**


	13. Magic

**Heyo! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed! **

**Well, its summer break for me now, finally! So hopefully, I'll have more time to update and write new stories :D**

**Speaking of stories, THIS story has officially reached it's halfway mark! Thank you all for supporting me this far! **

**The answer to last time's trivia question is: B) Purehito! ( or Hades.) **

**cocobean4ever: Correct! :) Thank you for reviewing, and I'm glad you liked it! **

** axlorg89: Amazing, you got it without looking at the answer xD Haha, thanks for the review!**

**Tehninja11: Great job! You got it right! :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**ILoveAnimeGuys: Right! =) Thanks for the review!**

** XxSummerIcexX (Guest): Yes, yes, yes, yes! xD You're right, it's B! Anyway, have fun and thanks for reviewing!**

**DemonHeart42: Nice! You got it! And aww thank you! It's makes me really happy to know that you're enjoying this story! ^^ I'll try my best! Thanks for the review!**

** GoldenRoseTanya: Thank you, and yes it's B! Thanks for reviewing! =)**

**Chubster9021: Bingo! Lol, but good job! Thanks for the review!**

**TivaNaluKick4evs: :) Yeah, hehe, thanks for reviewing!**

**Astrona Pyra: Yup! ;D Thanks for the review!**

**sereneskydragonslayer: Aww thank you! I'm glad you liked it! :) And yes, it's Purehito, nice job! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Arrow of Artemis: Hahaha you may be right about that! After all, he is always barging into her apartment.. xD Thank you so much! And yeah, Purehito is correct! :D Thanks for the review, and I'm really happy that you like the story! **

**kaorui: Yes, it's B! And thanks, I'll try my best! Thanks for reviewing :)**

**The Queen of AWKWARD27: Nice job, and wow! You sure know your guild history, huh? ^^ Thanks for the review! **

**Okay, Kaleidoscope "M"! This one is AU guys! Lucy POV.**

* * *

Eyes widening, she gazed with awe as the night exploded with color and erupted with loud deafening bangs.

" Did you do this?" She asked in disbelief, turning towards the figure standing next to her.

" Yup! Well, the whole guild helped me make them, but I lit them on fire!" He stated proudly, puffing his chest out.

Laughing, she watched as each firework zoomed across the sky, went off, and fell towards the earth leaving hazy traces behind.

And she was once again reminded of just how lucky she was to have these people in her life.

" Hey Natsu," She said suddenly.

She looked at her boyfriend's face in the dark, illuminated by the colorful bursts.

" Yeah, Luce?"

" Thank you." She smiled.

The fireworks display before her eyes was nothing short of amazing, and she realized once again what a talented guild Fairy Tail really was.

But honestly?

She'd have to admit.

The grin on his face as he said " Happy Birthday, Luce!", was one of the best kinds of magic she had ever seen.

_ "There is something beautiful and magical in everything... you just have to look at it with the eyes of your heart." - Nishan Panwar _

* * *

**Ah, I sat down four times to try and write this one xD**

**Sorry that it's kind of short.. ^^**

**Okay, so today's trivia question!**

**" What is the name of the voodoo doll Kain Hikaru uses to control his opponents movements or to strengthen his own attacks?" **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**- Ebi**


	14. Negotiate, Nutcracker

**Yo! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed!**

**Okay, so last time's trivia question answer: Mr. Cursey :) **

**GoldenRoseTanya: Nice job! And sure! I usually Google for my quotes, but here are three websites I get most of my quotes from: www . searchquotes . com, www. goodreads .com, www. brainyquote. com. (Just remove the spaces) Hope that helped, and good luck! Thanks for reviewing! **

** sereneskydragonslayer: Um.. part of your answer is cut off..? But nice job, you got the name of his magic! :) Thanks for the review!**

**zadabug98: Hehe that's okay! Everyone forgets things once in a while :) And thanks so much for everything!**

** XxSummericexX (Guest): Yay, you got it! Hehe you can do it! Have fun! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Emeralddrop: Aww thank you so much! But I feel that all of you, who read and enjoy my story, are the awesome ones! :) Haha, I love that! Crack a nut! xD You know, you just inspired me! Check the end for a short bonus drabble ;D Thanks so much for reviewing!**

** DemonHeart42: Correct! And thank you! =) **

**Arrow of Artemis: Haha oh my gosh! I wish I had done that scene for last chapter! Oh well xD And yes, I saw the Fairy Tail movie with my friends a couple months back, it was awesome! The part where he hugged her! AHH! :D Yup, it's Mr. Cursey! You're right, he really should have named it better. Something like... The Manipulator! Lol, why do I feel like that's even worse? Haha! Anyway, I totally agree with you on the give-and-take relationship :) Thanks so much for everything!**

**axlorg89: Aww thanks! And you're close! It's Mr. Cursey :) Thanks for the review!**

**The Queen of AWKWARD27: Haha you sure do! :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Tehninja11: Uh.. part of your answer is kinda cut off? But thanks for the review! =) **

**Okay, so this time there's a bonus chapter (It's been a while, huh), inspired by Emeralddrop! Thanks so much! **

**Lucy POV.**

* * *

" You two, halt!"

" Stop the vehicle!"

The angry shouts of the military echoed behind them, and she groaned.

She glared at him as he drove (if you could call it that), laughing like a maniac.

" I can't believe you! How can you laugh at a time like this?!"

He just continued to crack up, swerving the vehicle randomly.

" How can you not laugh? This is hilarious!"

" It's not funny! Now the military is after us! AGAIN!"

" Pfft," He snorted. " Luce, both you and I know they'll never get us!"

" That's not the point, you idiot!" She dropped her head in her hands.

" Why did I let you convince me to hijack a golf cart?!"

" Cause it was an awesome idea!"

She just shook her head, and he gave her that crazy grin.

And she couldn't help but smile back.

So when he floored the golf cart and they sped away, leaving the soldiers yelling after them, she started laughing as well.

Because she knew he was the only one who could talk her into doing the most insane things with him.

_"By fighting you never get enough, but by yielding you get more than you expected." - Dale Carnegie_

* * *

**- Bonus chapter - ( Inspired by Emeralddrop! ) **

" Mommy, mommy!" The little pink-haired girl cried, running towards her.

" What's wrong sweetie?" She stopped decorating the Christmas cards for the guild, looking over at her daughter in concern.

" It.. it's.. there again!" The child said fearfully, eyes wide with horror.

She stared at her, confused. " What do you mean?"

" Come look!" The little girl grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the living room.

" There!" She pointed towards a small wooden doll that stood stiffly under their Christmas tree. It's face was brightly painted to look realistic, and it's teeth were bared. It almost looked like it was half-alive.

She groaned mentally.

" Natsu!"

"Yeah, Luce?" His voice called back.

" I told you to get rid of the nutcracker! It's scaring Nashi!"

* * *

**Haha, poor Nashi xD**

**A Christmas drabble in June. Yeah. Lol. **

**Sorry there's no quote. I just couldn't find one about nutcrackers..**

**Thanks so much, Emeralddrop, for inspiring me with your awesome idea :D**

**Oh and for the first drabble, I know that Natsu has motion sickness. I just really wanted them to hijack a golf cart xD Let's just say Wendy casted Trioa on him before they left.. Hehe sorry, horrible excuse..**

**Today's trivia question: **

**" What's the first celestial spirit Lucy ever summoned?" **

**A) Aquarius**

**B) Plue**

**C) Virgo**

**D) Taurus **

**Okay, good luck you guys! :) **

**Oh, and IMPORTANT MESSAGE! This will probably be my last update for a while. I'm going on vacation on Monday, and won't be back until August. I'll miss you all, and try to write as much as I can :) **

**Love all of you! Stay amazing!**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Please review!**

**- Ebi**


	15. Original

**I'M BAAAAAAAACK, MY DARLINGS!... lol sorry xD**

**But yes, I have returned! I had a lot of fun, but its good to be back ^ ^**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed! **

**Answer to last time's trivia question.. A) Aquarius! **

**TivaNaluKick4evs: Correcto! Man, you're good at these, huh :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**ILoveAnimeGuys: Yup! You got it! ;) Thanks for the review! **

**XxSummerIcexX: Haha thanks! Ding ding ding! You have chosen the correct answer, mi amiga! It's Aquarius.. and we do need to catch up. Ugh only a week left... Thanks for reviewing!**

**TheMijumaru: That's right :) Thank you for the review!**

**zadabug98: Yes, I meant on the show :) Sorry for being confusing! Thanks for reviewing! **

**sereneskydragonslayer: Hehe that's alright! And yes, it's Aquarius. Thanks so much, I did have fun ^ ^ Thank you for the review!**

**Arrow of Artemis: Hey, how have you been? It's been a while, huh! About the last chapter, it's okay. Speak no more, I understand your feelings perfectly. THIS IS THE POWER OF NALU! Haha.**

**My gosh. Imagine Kain as a little kid. Like, he'd constantly be playing in the backyard with his dolls or trying to steal people's hair... What a strange child. xD Sorry. **

** Yay! You got it! And I know, you gotta love Aquarius :) **

**Aww, I missed you too! I could never forget about you guys! Thank so much for everything :D**

**TehNinja11: That's it! And don't worry about! :) Thanks for always reviewing!**

**Astrona Pyra: Aww thanks, I'm glad you enjoy the story. Ah good guess! But it's actually Aquarius :) Thank you for the review!  
****Diana Dragneel: Bingo! :) And aww thanks! ^ ^ Thanks for reviewing!****  
**

**The Queen of AWKWARD27: So close! Plue's actually the second spirit she summons =) Nice guess though! Thanks for the review!  
**

**DemonHeart42: Yup! And thank you, I'm happy you like the story :) Thank you for reviewing!**

**Chubster9021: That's right! Thanks for the review! =)**

**jwagner778: Yes! Aww thanks! Hehe you should watch it if you have the time! I loved it, but that's probably because it had NaLu in it xD Thanks for reviewing!**

**Phew!**

**And after that essay of an author's note, I bring you Kaleidoscope "O"!**

**LUCY POV.**

* * *

She had hoped that today could be a relaxing day for her to unwind, No missions, no worries, just a normal afternoon.

But as we all know, there is no such thing as a normal day in Fairy Tail.

As soon as she had walked into the guild, Levy had informed her with a sigh that Natsu and the others were having a pick-up line war.

She mentally groaned, and sat down on one of the bar stools, wishing she had just stayed home today.

Let's just say the last pick-up line war they had didn't go so well.

As in, one idiotic pink-haired dragon slayer kept trying to hit on her with the stupidest lines she had ever heard.

First was-

_" Is it me or am I gorgeous!"_

Then-

_" If you were a booger I'd pick you first!"_

And the grand finale-

_" Baby, did you fart? Cause you blow me away!"_

Okay, she had to admit. That one made her crack up. But still. She was not looking forward to this again.

The first to approach her this time was Gray, who smirked at her.

" Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He asked, leaning against the bar counter, trying to seem cool.

She rolled her eyes. " Like I haven't heard that one before. Gray, you and I both know Juvia's about to drown the guild, and I really don't want to do my laundry again. Please leave. "

Then Loke, who summoned himself to join in, strutted towards her like a runaway model.

" Even the brightest stars could not compare to your eyes." He winked.

" Force Closure!" She smiled sweetly. That was that.

Elfman lumbered up to her next.

" You look like a man!" He bellowed.

Yeah, she wasn't even sure that could be considered as a pick-up line.

She snorted, annoyed, and waved him off with a brush of her hand. She REALLY wanted to go home and curl up on her bed.

Finally, Natsu made his way up to her.

She sighed. _Well this__ should be good. _

But then, he said something so uncharacteristic she wasn't even sure that it came from his mouth.

" You're my dream that came true."

As she looked up at his grinning face in shock, she felt the beginning of tears prick her eyes.

Smiling, she threw her arms around him.

And she realized that his originality was just another part of his charm.

_" Originality is the one thing which unoriginal minds cannot feel the use of." - John Stuart Mill_

* * *

**D'AWW :') **

**Ahh cheesy pick-up lines. My friend TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin told me the " Baby, did you fart?" one and sorry, I just had to use it xD So credit goes to her!**

**Maybe this one should have been the letter "P" for pick-up lines, but I've got something even better for the that one! ;) **

**Okay, so today's trivia question!**

**" How did Erza get her last name?" **

**Piece of cake, right? Ooh cake... -drools-**

**What's your favorite kind of cake, guys? Or maybe some of you don't like cake? If so, what do you like?**

** I like ice-cream cake the best I think..**

**Tommorrow's my birthday.. so please review? -*grins shamelessly***

**Haha, well anyway thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**- Ebi**


	16. Pride

**Heyo! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed!**

**Answer to last time's trivia: Jellal gave it to her, saying it was the color of her hair. **

**XxSummerIcexX (Guest): Yup! And I know right. Dude, that was SO Igy. Eh, its okay. I don't want it to start either.. sighs. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**ILoveAnimeGuys: Correct! :) Thanks for the review!**

**GeminiMab: You got it! Ooh, Italian Lemon Cream Cake sounds delicious.. And thank you! ^^ Also thanks for reviewing!**

**TivaNaluKick4evs: That's right :) And you're welcome! Haha, they were weren't they? But you know there's something totally stupid but kinda cute about cheesy :3 Thank you for the review!**

**Tehninja11: Haha thanks! I'm glad you liked it :) And you're totally right! Thanks for reviewing!**

**cocobean4ever: Aww thank you! And I know right xD Yes, that's the answer! Thanks! Awesome, a fellow cake lover :) And thanks for the review! **

**zadabug98: Yes! And I totally love Jellal too :3 Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mimichan55: Aww thanks so much! Correct! You got it :) Yay, more cake lovers! xD Thank you for the review!**

**The Queen of AWKWARD27: That's it! Hehe :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Arrow of Artemis: Dude, I know right. There's something seriously wrong with him.. Kain should never work at a hair salon xD**

**Hahaha, you're completely correct. It's so out of character xD But it'd be kinda cute if he were cheesy once in a while! :3 Then again, Natsu is the kind of guy who doesn't have to act romantic. He has other things going for him xD**

**Yay, you got it! Ahh Jerza...**

**Ooh, chocolate cake is delicious as well... :D**

**Aww thanks! * gives slice of chocolate cake back* **

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**Okay!**

**Kaleidoscope "P". Lucy POV.**

* * *

" That's it!" She stopped walking and huffed, throwing down her backpack. " We're never going to get to Acalypha Town."

" Yes we are!" He protested, halting and looking back at her with a pout.

" Face it, Natsu." She shook her head and gestured to the empty desert-like surroundings. " We're lost."

" What makes you say that? The map clearly says to go this way! "

She face-palmed. " You idiot, you're holding it upside down!"

" So?!"

She groaned. Why did she ever agree to go on a mission with this guy? Especially since their destination was 50 miles away. Which wasn't that bad really, except for the fact her stupid partner had motion sickness and he made them walk there instead of driving or taking a train!

" Listen, can we just stop somewhere and ask for directions? I saw a gas station a couple miles back."

" No!" Natsu stated stubbornly. " We don't need any help!"

" Just put away the issue of your pride for a couple minutes, will ya?! If you won't ask, I will!" She rolled her eyes, turned to walk back the way they had come from.

" But Luuuuuuce!" He whined, and grabbed onto her leg. " I know the way! Seriously!"

" Let go me!" She snapped as she tried to inch forward while dragging him along too.

" Don't go back by yourself! Just trust me! Please!" He gave her the puppy dog eyes.

She sighed and gave in.

"... Fine."

" Yay! You're the best!" He smiled happily.

" Yeah, yeah." She grumbled. " Ugh, my feet are killing me.."

She reached down to pick up her discarded backpack when her feet suddenly left the ground and Natsu hoisted her onto his back.

" Gah- What are you doing?!"

" Giving you a piggy-back ride!" He grinned and grabbed her legs, starting to walk again. " Hold on tight!"

Her eyes widened, then softened. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she placed her chin on his shoulder and smiled.

It didn't matter if they were lost or if they had to walk 50 miles...

If it was with him, she knew that she'd go to the ends of Earth and back.

_" Vanity and pride are different things, though the words are often used synonymously. A person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves, vanity to what we would have others think of us." - Jane Austen. ( Pride and Prejudice.)_

* * *

**Ah, summer's over for me... oh well...**

**Today's trivia question:**

**" Why did the Heartfilias name their daughter Lucy?" **

**Super easy, yes? :D**

**Thank you so much for reading!  
**

**Please review!**

**- Ebi**


	17. Quiet

**Ah the formidable "Q"... WE FINALLY MEET! **

**Ehmygosh, I am SO sorry. I kept meaning to update but things kept popping up.. end of story. But I forced myself to sit down and write this today, so here's the next chapter!**

**Answer to last time's trivia: Layla + Jude got the name "Lucy" from their past guild, Love and Lucky. The K fell off, and yeah.**

**GeminiMab: Yup, that's correct! :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**ILoveAnimeGuys: Bingo! Thanks for the review!**

**royalrosie2000: You got it ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**zadabug98: Yep! Aww, that would have been so cute! "Darn Mashima" is right! You're a genius ;D Thanks for the review!**

**I'moutofcleveraccountnames: Right! Thanks for reviewing!**

**XxSummerIcexX: Thanks! Yeah that's right. Uuh.. its only been two weeks.. and I'm already sick of it.. Oh well. We'll get there! Thanks for the review, and cya tomorrow!**

**Mimichan55: Aww thanks so much, glad you liked it :) Yes, indeed, that's the answer ^^ Thanks for reviewing!**

**GoldenRoseTanya: Yes, that's it :) Thanks for the review!**

**AnimeDAngel: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like them ^^ Thanks for reviewing!**

**sereneskydragonslayer: It sure did! ;) Thanks for the review!**

**Deborahpflover: Aww, thank you! It means a lot, truly :) Yup, you got it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Hehe, I'm glad you found it funny. Thanks for the review! **

**Arrow of Artemis: Nah, it's totally fine. You'll see me doing that every time Natsu and Lucy are on a screen together. Even if like.. they're just standing there xD**

**Totally correct! Nice job. **

**I'm happy you liked it! :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Tehninja11: Right! But you know I think he's secretly just trying to impress Lucy. xD Sorry. Anyway, that's right! Thanks for the review!**

**The Queen of AWKWARD27: Yes on the fritz, indeed :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**So as I was saying.. the "Q" has arrived! I could have picked a fancy random word that I've never heard in my life before, but I decided to go simple. So without further ado, Kaleidoscope "Q"! Lucy POV.**

* * *

" Luce, I'm hungry."

" Luce, can I open this can with fire?"

" Yo Luce, wanna go on a mission?"

" Luucy, it's boring."

" I think I drooled on your bed, Luce."

" Hey Lucy, what are you doing?"

She gritted her teeth and gripped her pen harder, trying to block out the annoying sound of his voice blabbering on.

" Lucy, can camels fly?"

" Lucy, are sunflowers considered people?"

She continued to write, eye twitching, her strokes pressing into the paper and creating deep grooves.

" Why do they call them "sweaters"? You wear them when you're cold, not when you're hot."

" Lucy, your bathroom's broken."

Growling to herself, she realized that the last few lines she had been writing were just scribbled lines.

" Lu-"

" ENOUGH!" She said, irritated, whirling around in her chair to face him.

" I'm trying to finish up my chapter here! Just 20 minutes. That's all I want. Is that too much to ask?!"

" I-"

" Can't you go for 20 minutes without asking me stupid questions about sunflowers or sweaters?!"

" Uh-"

" I understand that we're a team and I'm fine with you staying here, but you're too loud! Be a little more quiet, will ya?"

She ended her speech with a sigh.

He blinked.

" But Luce. How else am I supposed to get your attention?"

_"Character cannot be developed in ease and quiet. Only through experience of trial and suffering can the soul be strengthened, ambition inspired, and success achieved." - Helen Keller._

* * *

**You know what they say... if you want noise you have to make it yourself, right Natsu? xD **

**Today's trivia question: **

**" Which of Lucy's spirits can only be summoned three days a month?"**

**A) Horologium**

**B) Lyra**

**C) Scorpio**

**D) Aquarius**

**So, kind of hard, but shouldn't be too bad, right?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**- Ebi**


End file.
